Still not satisfied
by ArtisticIce
Summary: Severa would never hate her own father, Chrom. But the target of her envy is none other than her own sister. How will Chrom settle this? Family Fic / Severa-centric / Implied Chrom x Cordelia / One-shot


A/N: Just a little something I wanted to write. Being a Severa RPer, I've always wondered how Chrom!Severa would be like. My headcanon is that she is still the same, since her inferiority complex isn't necessarily based off her supposed "hatred" of Chrom. Even if it was, it would grow thanks to Lucina. WHICH IS WHAT HAPPENED HERE! :D Bleh I'll just ramble on if I say more, so just enjoy the story.

Also I did this to jog my muse/didn't work…I enjoy rping Inigo more sob

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters used in this piece of written fiction.

* * *

**Still not Satisfied**

Severa combed her fingers gently against her navy blue tresses. After yelling at her mother about caring more about Lucina again, she had meagerly sulked to the outside of her father's tent. He probably liked her sister more too. A sullen groan elicit from the girl's lips as she leaned against the trunk of a tree.

Everyone loved Lucina more. They thought she was perfect, pleasant, and the most brilliant fighter. It's no wonder they didn't dare bat an eye at her younger sister. She was nothing compared to the older princess. Sure, Chrom did spoil Severa from time to time, but that's after incessant begging and obligation. Not because he wanted to.

Still caught up in her endless musing, the Exalt stepped out of the tent, stretching his arms out. He glanced at Severa, an expression of concern growing on his face. "Severa?" He asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The mercenary blinked, alarmed by her father's question. She was going to bite back with another snippy remark, but something just prevented her from doing so. She instead countered by shaking her head vigorously. "It's nothing." Severa murmured, breaking her gaze with the Exalt.

"You did do those chores, correct?" He questioned, referencing to one of the last times they talked.

Severa groaned, and reluctantly nodded. "Yeah, and if you think I'm lying, just ask everyone!" The mercenary let out a huff, crossing her arms in turn.

Chrom grimaced, before putting a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Severa, I would never think you're lying." He sighed, why must she be so… distant? He had no absolute idea what caused her to be like this, it may have been the fact that… "You know what? Let's go out to town and take a break, Severa." He suggested, smiling down towards her. "You can splurge. You're a princess, after all."

Needless to say, she was very shocked by his proposal. What? She didn't have to even ask him or beg him or even do those dumb chores! He just asked her out of the blue! It's probably because she looked grumpy. "Oh, so do you feel bad for what you done now? It's too late!"

"Severa, I had no idea whatever it was I did to you in the future or even what I did now, but… I love you. You're my precious daughter." Chrom replied with ease, "I'll treasure you. You're my princess."

"Ha! I bet you say that to Lucina as well, maybe even more! Since, you know, she is so much better than me!" The twin-tailed female snarled in reply, breaking away from his understanding gaze. The mark of the exalt shined brightly on her shoulder, placed accordingly on her left arm. She blinked, before staring at it again. She… despite her feelings of envy towards her sister… she loved all of them… very dearly.

"Severa, you know that it's not like that. I love both of you equally. I really do-"

"S-Same here! I can't stand having another daddy that's not you!" She exclaimed, surprising him with a sudden embrace. He blinked, looking at his daughter, somewhat surprised. "I-I'm sorry for saying all of those mean things… but that's just me. That's the way I am. And sorry if you don-"

A chuckle escaped his lips, interrupting her mid-sentence. "It's fine. I can't think of anyone else who would be as cute as you." He whispered before finally pulling away from his younger daughter. "Are you still up for that shopping trip?"

"Of course! Duh, why wouldn't I?"

* * *

A/N: That was short and kind of bad. This has been sitting in my files for a while, so I just wanted to go ahead and post it. Thanks for taking the time to read it! It would be nice if you left a review! Tell me what you thought of it! Was it crappy? (I bet it was).


End file.
